Disneyland Fun
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: Courtney and Duncan spend a day in Disleyland fill with susprises. One-Shot


**A/N: sorry, mayor fluff and muchy stuff.  
Disclaimer: i wish i own TDi and TDA...but i don't.  
Plase REview, i wanna know what you think**

**

* * *

**

"no, uh-uh, there is no way for me to get on that roller c-" Courtney was cut off by one off Duncan's kisses "coaster" he then kissed her again

"nope, that's not gonna work" she hissed

"Aww, c'mon babe, look we're in Disneyland, you need to loosen up a little bit"

"no Duncan, a no, is a no"

"Why not?...wait…Is the Princess scared?" he teased her

"Im not scared!"

"Yes you are"

"No, im not ogre"

"How can I know that"

Courtney took his hand and walked with him to the Matterhorn Bobsleds, but then she stopped him putting one hand on his chest and said

"On one condition" _Damn, I should have know _Duncan though

"Speak" he said with his usual smirk

"I pick the next attraction"

"Hmmm, deal babe" he smirked and she kissed him quickly on the lips.

* * *

"Never again" Courtney hissed, she really didn't enjoyed it

"mellow your yellow babe, it was fun"

"for you" he laughing

"yeah, for me" he keep laughing, Duncan start to walk to another attraction, but Courtney stopped him

"aren't you forgetting something Duncan?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion

"we agree that I would pick the next one"

"riiiiiiiight" she took his hand and lead them to the Mad Tea Party, "woah, npo wait, t-that's a chicks game"

"c'mon, we both agreed, besides it's fun" he keept silence

"please…for me?" she say getting closer to him grabbing his hands and smiling warmly to him, she knew she had him, he have a defeating sigh

"fine" he say putting his usual smirk.

* * *

"hey, that was actually fun" Duncan say as they were walking out of the giant cup.

"see?"

"sure thing princess"

They both keep walking for more attractions to their fun day. As they walked the girl in the Jasmine costume passed next to them and winked at Duncan, Courtney noticing this grabbed Duncan's hand tight, Duncan chuckle at this reaction

"don't worry babe, your the most beautiful, wait I mean, the most hot princess in this entire place" he whisper to her ear making her smile

"aw, thanks you, that's so sweet" she say as she kissed him on the lips

"but im not nice thought" he told her as he put his arm around her shoulder and continued walking, Courtney just giggle and rolled her eyes. As Duncan guide them to the next attraction.

And there they stood in front of the Tower or Terror, Duncan looked at Courtney who did not look as amused as he was

"so, what ya think?" he asked her

"I think…you really need to see a doctor" she asked, as she stomped away, he just laugh and grabbed her hand to stopped her and pull her close to him

"c;mon, this one is fun" Duncan begged

"um yeah, when was your last tomography?" she asked sarcasticlly

"c'mon, do it for me Princess" _Damn he's pulling the same trick, _She thought

"I don't know-"

"there nothing to be afraid of, you got your big, strong and extremely hot man to protect you" he say smirking to her

"okay, okay"

"thanks baby" he say and kissed her, she gladly kissed back, but right were their tongs were about to touch she stopped

"Duncan, not here" he just laugh and and they walked inside.

* * *

"well that was interesting" Courtney say as the stepped out of the 'hotel'

"hahaha, you had fun, admit it"

"m-maybe just a little"

"told you so" he say

It was getting dark already, and they were both tired after their long day, They were walking hand and hand back to the exit when Duncan stopped walking making her stop as well

"w-what is it?" Courtney asked, he looked at up and so did Courtney to see what was it, she saw that their were below of the Cinderella castle.

"what?" she asked sweetly once more

"well, im not sure, what to say um" he chuckle and continued "well, we've been together since TDA, that was what? Um, five years ago? So I guess is time to…"

"to?" she asked not what he meant

"to do this" next thing she knew he was on his knees, and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, Courtney's Jaw dropped open, and one single tear of happiness fell down her cheek

"so, Courtney, Princess, would marry me?" she was so shocked, she knew he was going to asked that, but thinking about it and hear it was way to different, it was way more amazing once he said it

"Yes! Yes Duncan! Of course I would marry you!!" she say with tear of joy falling from her eyes, and his smile just got way more bigger, he slide the ring though her finger and stood up hugging and kissing her like never before, thought they stopped at the sound of claps and cheer, they cut of the kiss and looked around and saw everybody clapping and sheering them for another kiss, Courtney's face went red and smile, Duncan just smirked and whisper to her ear

"I love you Princess"

"I love you too" she say kissing him once more time, the 'crowd' start cheering and wolf whistling , but right now neither of both care, they were just as happy as their never been, because they were going to spend the rest of their life together.


End file.
